Alucard's lost love
by gapanda
Summary: Alucard tells police girl the story of him and his lost love
1. Chapter 1

hey people! sorry i havent written anything in a long time. i had bad writer's block and then i just got lazy so i'm sorry about that! anyway this is an oc story and the person in the story is just some random person i made up. i wont tell you their name cuz that would spoil the surprise. i also might change the rateing and genre later on. anyway read and review.

* * *

_"I won't let go till it bleeds."_

I sit alone in my dark dungeon listening to my favorite stone sour song bother. I swirl my red wine and sat thinking about my lost love. I sigh depressed just thinking about her. It's only been a year but it feel's like forever since I've seen her. I then hear a timid knock on my door.

"Master? Can I come in?"

I sigh thinking what my underling would want now.

"Yes police girl, you can come in."

she opens the door and quietly shuts in behind her and slowly walks toward me. When she gets close she sits down on the ground in front of me and looks into my eyes.

"Master, why are you so sad today?"

so she's concerned about me. Well I guess I will have to tell her the story. My underling can surprisingly be vary and annoyingly persistent.

"Vary well I will tell you my tale of sorrow. But before I begin I want you to know that who I am now is vary different from who I was about a year ago and that everything I till you is one-hundred percent true. I didn't make this up just to amuse you. You got that police girl."

she nodded her head and I could tell she wanted oh so badly to hear my tale.

"Yes master I understand."

I reach over and restart the song that had ended just now.

"Vary well. This tale starts in sir Integra's room about a year ago"...

* * *

sorry the chapter is so short. this in my first chapter story and i really diddnt know how to start it out. i'll be posting the second chapter later today to make up for it. and remember to review! their my life line and i love getting them!


	2. Chapter 2

sorry i diddnt get this out when i said i was. my mom grounded me the same day and i couldnt go on to post the second chapter but here it is. wow this is great! this is the first story that i've posted with chapters in it! lol. anyway hope you enjoy the next chapter of the story and i will try to get the next chapter out as soon as i can.

* * *

I walked into sir Integra's room to ask my master of what I should do with the prisoner that we had just caught at the church in cheddar.

"Sir Integra wh-"

I looked inside to see my master talking to a girl around 17.

"Hello Alucard, this is your partner Diamex. She is a vampire and if I'm not mistaken she is around your age as well."

I looked at my new 'partner'. She was only a couple inches shorter then I, with pale smooth skin. She had dark brown hair that was in a ponytail that was then held up with a clip so her hair was spread like a curtain and two pieces of hair that was curled that framed her face in the front. She a beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She had a black and gray plaid tube top on, black baggy boy pants and black and red checkered vans.

"Hey I know I'm good looking but close your mouth you're drawing in flies."

I quickly closed my mouth and turned to hide the blush that had spread across my face. I heard her giggle and looked back at her. She walked over to me and held out her hand.

"I'm sorry I was just joking. My name is Diamex as you heard already. I heard from sir Integra that you're a really good vampire hunter."

I shook her hand briefly before letting go.

"My name is Alucard as you heard and thank you. I am surprised I haven't met you if you are the same age as me."

she giggled a bit before answering my question.

"It's most likely because I keep to myself and out of most people's business."

I nodded to her before firing another question at her.

"What about drinking blood? I haven't heard of any murders and I always know for it is my job."

she shrugged and clapped her hands behind her back.

"I killed homeless people or people far in the country that nobody would notice and then I wouldn't be found and hunted by other vampire's."

I heard my master clear her throat and we both turned back to her waiting for whatever she wanted to tell us.

"Well it's nice to see your both getting along but we need to get to business. There is a report of murders around a rural area near cheddar and we need to go investigate it right now."

we both nodded and followed sir Integra and Walter to the chopper on top of the Hellsing estate. We got on the chopper and soon we arrived at the area. We got out and while my master went to talk to the head officer, me and my new partner went to a cliff to get ready for hunting for this vampire that was murdering the people of the town.

"Ok this is how were going to work. Were going to split up and search for the vampire and if we find him we are to alert the other of his presences with telepathy. You got all that right?"

she nodded and went east but stop after a couple steps and turned towards me again.

"hey do you have a gun or something so I can protect myself before you get there if I find him?"

I thought about it and thought that maybe it would be good for her to keep the one gun I have with me.

"you can have my gun for now but we will need to get you a gun for yourself soon."

I handed her my gun and she nodded her thanks then turned back and went off to try and find the vampire we were looking for. I went the other way and sherched for the vampire. We looked for about an half-hour before I got a message in my head that made my blood turn to ice._ Alucard! Help! I found him around the church and there's way too many ghouls to handly by myself! Come quickly!_ as soon as the message ended I ran as fast as I could toward the church. When I got closer I could hear the gunshots and her telling them to back the fuck off. I got closer and saw houndreds of ghouls. I used my hands and started to destroy them one after another until I got to her.

"about time you came! What took you so damn long to get here?!"

I shook my head and answered her.

"I was farther away then you think and then I had to cut throught all these things so don't complain about me being late you got that!"

she rolled her eyes but shut up and started to shoot them again. Soon though the stop attacking and we looked around trying to find the leader for he had to be around for him to call off the attack. We found him a little uphill from where we were right now. He was tall and pale with blood red eyes and greasy black hair. He was laughing a blood curadling laugh and I had to resist to cover my ears so I wouldn't have to hear the noise.

"well you seem to have deafted quiet a number of my ghouls. Good job."

I readed my hand so that when I got the chance I could take him out. He noticed what I was doing and he came towards me and when he got close enough I thrust forward right through his heart. He had a look of surprise on his face before he turned into dust. I looked behind me to see how Diamex was takeing seeing all the ghouls turn into dust. She looked a little surprised but she was calm still.

"hey you ok?"

she looked up at me and quickly nodded. We walked back to the base camp where my master was still trying to convice the head officer that vampire's exsist. We were still outside so we can up with a plan and talked about it for a bit in our heads before putting it into action. We both entered through the tent on opposite sides and every office except for ours just about pissed themselves. Me and Diamex just laughed our asses off at the site. Sir Integra and Walter looked at me surprised. And they had a right to. I was never like this in front of people but something about this girl brought out the true me for all to see. We all got in the chopper and went home happy that there were no deaths this misson and that it was a complete sucscess. We went into sir integra's office and after she thanked us we both went down to the dungeons and walked down the long hallway. We got to the end were our rooms were. I stopped her before she went in so I could ask her something.

"hey why did you decided to join us?"

she thought for a bit before answearing my question.

"I joined because I had nothing anymore so I decided to go make myself useful."

she then went into her room leaving me without a chance to ask further questions. Her answear was surprising and I wanted to know the answear to my new question. I went into my room and went to sleep tired from the days events.

--normal time-

"and that was the first time I met her. And from that day after my entire life changed." my underling tilted her head. "what do you mean master?" I held up my hand and slinced her. "hush now police girl and I will tell you. Now the next part of our story takes place the next morning at the breakfast table..."

* * *

sorry for spelling and grammer! plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

hey peeps. sry for the wait but i had to go back and change some things on the first couple chapters as i wanted to use my oc i always use instead of a new one. also i am working on a story for naruto and i wanted to get a couple chapters done before i posted it so that took up some time (and i'm still nt done with them lol) anyway enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The next morning I woke up and went to the kitchen hoping to get some medical blood and go back to my room without having to see anybody. I wasn't exactly in a social kinda mood this morning. I got to the kitchen without seeing anyone but when I stepped into the kitchen I wasn't so lucky. There standing in front of the fridge was my new partner.

"what are you doing here so early?"

she whipped around and now I could actually see what she was wearing. She was wearing blue pajama bottoms with white clouds and a light blue tang top that was to short so it showed her stomach and her hair was down and naturally wavy. I almost blushed again at the sight but luckily i didn't. She rested her hands on her hips and looked into the fridge again.

"well I'm trying to find the medical blood that sir Integra said was in the kitchen last night but I cant seem to find it. Can you please tell me where it is so next time I'm not here for like ever looking for a bag of blood?"

I sighed but agreed all the same. After all I cant have her here early in the morning when I want to be alone. So I took her to the walk in food storage room connected to the kitchen and open the large ice box and took out two bags of medical blood and handed her one.

"my master keeps it in here so it doesn't take up the room in the fridge since we need so much of it."

she nodded to me and quickly went back to her room I assumed. I shook my head and went back to my room slowly just picturing her in her short clothes. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and berated myself for thinking that way. I entered my room and mixed some blood in some of my red wine and put the rest in a bowl I always keep in my room. I heard a knock and sighed thinking it was my master telling me we had a new mission to attend to. I got up and swiftly made my way to the door and opened it to find not my master but my partner Diamex.

"what brings you here?"

she shuffled for a bit and I saw she had a bowl of blood in her hands and wondered why she had it.

"well I was wondering if maybe I cloud eat with you? I was just kinda lonely and I was thinking that maybe we could eat together and maybe become friends?"

I tilted my head in curiosity for her and her ways.

"sure but just so you know I have no friends. Just my master and allys."

she nodded and walked in and sat down on a chair she had summoned.

"ok maybe tolerate each other then. How does that sound? 'cause you know it is not fun working with people that you don't know."

I just sighed thinking that she talked way to much about nothing at all.

"ok what exactly do you want to talk about?"

she thought for a bit then brightened up.

"did you ever have a girlfriend?"

I looked at her shocked then shook my head slowly.

"no I never had time for things like dating."

now she had a really surprised look an her face and talked in a voice full of disbelief.

"never? Like, never never? Wow. Ive had about a million boyfriends in all the years I've been alive. I normally had to kill them after they found out what I was but It was always fun while it lasted. So was there anybody you had a crush on? You have had sex thought right?"

I chuckled a bit at all the questions coming my way.

"whoa slow down there. Yes I have had crushes I'm not that bad and you got to be kidding me? Be my age and not have had sex would have been a really big miracle. So yes I have had sex."

she nodded a bit and swung her legs back and forth since her feet didn't reach the floor with the way she was sitting on the chair and drank some blood.

"ok here's a question. If you had to choose between being a werewolf that couldn't eat meat or a vampire that couldn't drink blood which one would you choose?"

I had to think about that one for a while.

"well, maybe a werewolf 'cause I would be able to live of scrapes but also a vampire 'cause I am really proud to be a vampire. What about you?"

she smiled and giggled a bit for reason's I don't know.

"it really wouldn't matter to me since my brother was a werewolf and I am a vampire. So it really doesn't matter to me but maybe a vampire since I like being a vampire more than being being a werewolf I think. If you had to get a piercing what would it be and why?"

I laughed a bit and thought.

"I would get snake bites because girls think guys with lip rings are hot am I right?"

she laughed and nodded.

"yep, guys with piercings and tattoos are really really sexy. Specially if there like you."

I was laughing again.

"like me? What do you mean like me?"

she was laughing with me and the scene must have looked odd to anybody who knew me since I only laugh sadistically.

"well yeah you are like the exact image of sexy. Your tall, really nice looking skin, silky looking hair but you have that bad boy kinda feel to you and it makes you really handsome."

I raised an eyebrow to her still laughing.

"are you hitting on me?"

she gave me the innocent act but it was ruined with the sly somewhat perverted smile she had on.

"maybe, maybe not."

we laughed a bit more before I heard Walter come in without knocking saying something about a mission but stoped when he saw us laughing. I tried to calm myself down so I could talk.

"is there something you wanted Walter?"

he shook his head and started over.

"we have a mission to go to somewhere near the coast. you are to meet up in sir Integra's room in five minutes so I suggest you hurry up and get dressed Diamex."

he then turned and walked out of the room leaving me and her alone. She quickly downed her blood and stood up.

"im going to go get dressed now but I'll see you upstairs right?"

I nodded and she gave me a smile before saying good bye and leaving to go get dressed. After she close the door my smile toned down a bit and I sighed, drank my blood and stood up and started for the room where my master was waiting for us.

--normal time--

"that was the first time we really talked to each other and just kinda hung out." I looked down at my underling who was smiling at me. "what is it police girl." she just smiled wider and I raised an eyebrow. "it obvious you are falling in love with her master." she giggled a bit and I aloud myself a sad smile. "yes I know but at the time I didn't know it. Now be still the next part is again in master's office...

* * *

and there you have it! please review! it's not that hard and it's good for me to know if you peeps like it or if I'm wasting my time so review!


	4. update

everyone im so sorry for how long this is takeing but my moms computer were i have the next chapter on is being looked at cuz the charger stopped working and they still havent looked at it so i thought that after this long waiting period that i should at least tell you guys. so im sorry. when i get my moms computer back i will put up he next chapter of this story asap! 


	5. Chapter 5

hey im sorry it took so long for me to write again. my moms computer got back but then the internet diddnt work so now i can finaly start writing again. ill get then next actul chapter up asap but for now i just wanted to say that i can start writing again. it may take a bit because i got to get back in the gist of this story. so again im sorry this took so long but it's not my fault. it's the retard that took 6 months to replace a cord and killed the internets fault. so dont give up on me i wil have this story done! i swear it! lol


End file.
